Reunited
by flossy2095
Summary: This story is about a seventeen year old girl named Allison who is part of the Ozera family. She has a secret that she doesn't even know but one person does and that person is Tasha Ozera and she will do anything to protect her. But will Tasha be able to reunite Allison to her true family? And will Allison want to be apart of it?
1. Chapter 1

Reunited

**Tasha's P.O.V**

Tasha,

I am trusting you and only you, with this secret because you're the only one I trust with my daughter, Allison Ozera. Please make sure you take good care of her and not to say a word to her or Christian about this letter and secret it holds. Allison is your daughter now and no one will question it, not even Christian.

Don't forget Christian will help look after and take care of her; she is his cousin after all. And if he decides he wants to live at Court, she could go stay with him if she becomes too much trouble.

I truly do not want Christian to find out that his twin sister is a restored Strigoi.

I swear I never thought that they would take her, that is why Lucas and I turned willingly, so we could get our beautiful daughter back to her brother but when we got to her, she was already one of them.

Just so you know, Allison looks exactly the same before she was turned, same age, which means she is a year younger than Christian, same everything except the knowledge, the true knowledge about you and Christian.

Oh, and one more thing, Christian doesn't remember Allison or what she truly was to him, the only thing he should remember is that he and Allison are cousins and the same goes for Allison.

I am truly sorry and the knowledge that Christian and Allison know is not going to last forever but long enough to find another way around this mess. Please, please take great care of our kids.

Moira Ozera.

I have read this letter over a thousand times and it always makes me cry. The secret I have kept for so long, still feels the same way it did the first time I read this letter. What Moira and Lucas sacrificed for the sake of their daughter and the impact it had on their son. No one should ever have to go through that, but we Ozeras have an unlucky side that just begs for times like this.

I read it again once more and noticed a very important piece of information I had obviously missed, reading it the first few times:

_The knowledge that Christian and Allison know is not going to last forever but long enough to find another way around this mess_.

I didn't know what Moira meant by that then and I still don't know what she means by it now. I wish I could ask someone for help but this is a secret Moira and Lucas sacrificed their lives for and it was Moira that practically begged me to keep the secret, I had to do this for her.

Well, just like Moira had hoped, Christian was living at Court, thanks to his girlfriend, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. I hope that Lissa will become friends with Allison while Rose is away.

So, that is why I have decided to take a vacation for a few weeks and will be leaving my darling niece, I mean daughter, in the capable hands of my darling nephew, Christian. I really hope, like Moira, that he does take care of her.

I left my room but not before I put Moira's letter in a special box that Allison got for me.

I went to Allison's bedroom and I knocked on the already opened door."Have you finished packing? You know you leave tomorrow" I asked my daughter. She stood up and turned around to face me. She was wearing a black knee-length dress and no shoes, her jet black hair was silky and shimmered in what little light was in her room, she wore her hair down and it clung to her waist and was perfectly straight and suited her Moroi pale complexion. I also noticed that her finger and toenails were painted black. "Almost" Allison said in a tone that was so very close to Christians.

Being like Christian, she wore dark colours like black, purple and blood red, but I never thought that they would have the same attitude.

I knew I was in way over my head here and that was the other reason I am sending Allison to Christian, hoping that Vasilisa's nice and polite attitude might rub off on Allison, but one can only hope for such things.

**Allison's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that my mother was ditching me and going on a vacation. Oh well, as long as the Court would be fun but I highly doubt it.

I finished packing and laid the clothes out that I was wearing tomorrow and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to do an author note for chapter 1 but well I can't be bothered editing it. So hope you are loving this story, I am so proud of myself for being able to write something about Vampire Academy. I do own all the books (just waiting for The Indigo Spell) so I hope that helps. Please Read and Review so I know if I'm doing a good job.**

**Christian's P.O.V**

"Come on, Christian," Lissa said. "Your cousin can't be that bad, if anything, the way you described her, she could be your twin".

We were outside, in one of the Courts gardens and it was peaceful. "Liss, be serious please, Allison, yes she is exactly like me in some ways but in others, looking after her is going to be a nightmare. In the ways she is different, she's almost like Adrian and that's creepy enough, my poor cousin" I said in my most serious tone.

"Hey guys. What ya's up to?" The familiar but irritating voice of Adrian Ivashkov called. "Speak of the devil" Lissa said. "We were just talking about you". This made Adrian smile. "Really? That's nice to hear. So, overhead you guys just now, heard something about cousin, what's that about?" Adrian asked curiously. I sighed. "My Aunt Tasha is going on a vacation for a few weeks and is leaving her daughter Allison, my cousin, with me until she gets back" I explained. Adrian sat on the garden wall opposite us. "So, you have to babysit your cousin for a few weeks?" Adrian asked. "To be fair, Allison is seventeen, a year younger than Christian, so it's not really babysitting" Lissa pointed out. Adrian clasped his hands together and had a smile on his face that I didn't like. "Ah, a new playmate for me, Christian, would you mind setting up a play date for us?" Adrian begged. This made me a little angry. I stood up and walked over to him. "No way in hell! You're not going near her" My voice almost as cold as ice. Adrian whined. Lissa stood up, came over and put a hand on my shoulder as she stood beside me. "Christian, calm down" She said gently. "And Adrian, go away". I glared at Adrian then he sighed and walked away.

"Can I kill him?" I pleaded to Lissa when Adrian was out of earshot. She looked at me with those beautiful pale green eyes of hers. She laughed and shook her head. "No Christian, you will get into trouble and then who would take care of me" She said in a sad tone and kissed me on the cheek.

**Allison's P.O.V**

I have arrived at the landing strip just outside of Court and it's just after dark, which is the morning for us.

My cousin Christian and a pale blonde Moroi girl, wearing a pale blue sundress and yellow sandals, which made me instantly think is Vasilisa Dragomir, were waiting for me with a guardian who I have met before, Eddie Castile. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, like all dhampirs, he also had an athletic build which made them stronger than Moroi. He was wearing black and white guardian clothes.

"Hello Allison" Christian said in a snarky tone, as he and the others walked over to me. "So, you knew I was coming? That's good" I said matching his tone. "Hey Allison, it's good to see you again" Eddie said cheerfully. "Eddie, it really is good to see you" I said equally cheerful. "Allison," Christian said. "This is-""Vasilisa Dragomir!" I interrupted. "I have been wanting to meet you for quite some time. My mother has told me nothing but wonderful things about you" I said, smiling at her. Vasilisa just smiled at me and stayed close to Christian.

We entered Court a few minutes later and I already knew by the look of it (no matter how amazing it looked) that I was going to be bored out of my mind.

**Lissa's P.O.V**

My first impression of Allison was not what I expected. The way Christian described her and what he said about it being a nightmare, looking after her, I have to say that maybe he was right but hopefully that will change.

When I first saw Allison, she was wearing a purple tank top with lacy straps, a ruffled black skirt, and a necklace with an A which was blood red and shiny black high heels. She had perfectly straight jet black hair and icy blue eyes, just like Christians. She dressed in dark colours like Christian and she also matched his attitude as well.

I guess I could understand why Christian didn't want Adrian near her, she was clearly beautiful the way Eddie acted around her, she was bad enough already and I didn't want to think about what would happen if Adrian used any of his 'charming influence' on Allison, though, I'm pretty sure Christian would kill him.

**Christian's P.O.V**

So far so good, Allison is behaving herself, I think, and Adrian is nowhere in sight which is even better.

I took Allison into the guest housing and at the point where the lodging was split for girls and guys we stopped. "Lissa, will you please show Allison to her room, you know this place better than I do" I asked. Lissa smiled at me. "Of course. This way Allison" Lissa said, leading Allison away. "Oh, and before you ask, no you don't have to share a room and it's only a few doors down from my room" Lissa gave me a quick kiss and left.

**Lissa's P.O.V**

Soon enough after a few twists and turns, we got to Allison's room. "This is your room, if you need anything, come to my room, Christian hangs out there a lot" I said politely. "Thank you" Allison said, as I left her to get settled.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunited

**A/N: Hey! Here is Chapter 3! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it took awhile but I eventually finished it. You will get Chapter 4 either today or tomorrow if I d to type it up **** Please R&R**

**Allison's P.O.V**

It was my first full day at Court and the beginning of the Moroi day.

I had finished unpacking my things yesterday which meant I had nothing to do, so I decided I should explore the Court. I rummaged through my drawer and pulled out a purple strapless sundress. I added my A necklace and a pair of black strapped wedges. I went over to the mirror and added on some mascara, eyeliner and my favourite cherry lip gloss then headed outside.

I tiptoed carefully past Lissa's room when I heard voices coming from inside. When I got far away enough from the door, I continued making my way outside.

I ran out the door and missed a step and fell down the steps and crashed into someone and knocked him down. I stood up quickly, helped the person up and smoothed out my dress, when I realised I had crashed into a Moroi.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I missed a step, gosh! Are you ok?" He seemed fine. I overlooked him to see if I had ruined his clothes, thankfully I hadn't. I could tell he was a Moroi because of his height, build and pale complexion. He had dark brown hair, which was a total mess, hoping that wasn't my fault, his eyes were a beautiful emerald green and he was a few years older than me. He wore a dark green cotton shirt and designer brand jeans. He looked at me, maybe trying to figure out if I was ok. "I'm fine" He said and I sighed in relief. "I am so sorry, this is my first time to Court and I snuck away from my cousin Christian, but you obviously don't care about that" I said, kinda blabbing on. "Christian? Not Christian Ozera" He asked me curiously. "Yeah, he is my cousin. Do you know him?" I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I'm friends with his girlfriend, Lissa Dragomir". I smiled at him. "Well, I am really sorry for knocking you over. Guess I shouldn't really run in these shoes" I was blabbing again. "I guess not" He said, looking at my shoes. "I should get going before my cousin realises I'm gone, if you see him, you never saw me, Ok?" I said as I walked away.

**Adrian's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that I had just met Allison Ozera, Christian Ozera's cousin. There is no way she could be related to him. She was way too beautiful.

I walked up to Lissa's room and knocked on the door. Lissa answered. "Hi Adrian" She said when she opened the door and let me in. Lissa was wearing a white and yellow sundress and pale pink flip flops.

I found Christian sitting on the couch in his normal gloomy way. "Yeah, hi Adrian" He said. "Christian, so, is your cousin here yet?" I asked, hoping I sounded convincing since I'd just seen her. Christian sighed. "Yeah Adrian, she is here" He said casually. "What does she look like?" I asked curiously. "Just in case, I see her wandering around Court and I can avoid her cause you don't want me near her". Christian eyed me suspiciously then shrugged. "Well, she has perfectly straight jet black hair which clings to her waist, (Check, I thought) Icy blue eyes, just like mine, (Check) she always wears a necklace with a blood red A on it, (Check) and she only wears dark colours like black, blood red and purple" (Check again) Looks like I did meet Allison. "Interesting, the way you described her she could be your twin" I pointed out. Lissa gasped. "That's what I said". Christian sighed again. "I don't have a twin sister; I don't even have a sister, so give up please. Allison is my cousin".

Just then, Eddie came rushing through the door. "Christian, I went to go get Allison like you asked but she wasn't there, my guess, she's wandering around Court" He said. Christian eyed me suspiciously again but I don't think her suspected me. "Wandering around Court?" He said eyes still on me. "Adrian, did you know anything about that". I took a deep breath. "Nope, I mean it's just a coincidence that Allison would be 'wandering around Court' right?" I said hoping to sound innocent. Christian shrugged. I guess he was happy with my answer. "Eddie, would you be so kind, to go and find her?" Lissa asked. "Of course, would you like me to bring her back here?" Eddie said while walking to the door. Christian nodded.

Something told me, if I didn't leave before Eddie got back with Allison, Christian was possibly going to kill me. I just hope she doesn't say anything about the gorgeous Moroi boy she met earlier. "Well, good luck finding her, I better go" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunited

**A/N: Hey! Here is Chapter 4. This one took me the longest to write but I have finished and I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

**Allison's P.O.V**

"I don't see why you couldn't ask me to show you around" Christian pointed out for the one hundredth time. I sighed. "I figured you might have been busy and I didn't want to bother you" I said as I got off the couch and walked over to the door. Christian looked over at Eddie and gave a quick nod. Eddie moved in front of the door so I couldn't leave. I gasped and turned around to face my cousin. "You can't keep me here!" I protested. "I am not a prisoner and you will not treat me as such". Christian was getting sick of me already. I took this as a good sign. "Eddie" Was all Christian said and Eddie moved away from the door. I turned around and stormed out of the room.

I went back outside to continue exploring. I got to one of the Courts gardens. There were all sorts of flowers planted but I only knew a few of them, like daisies, roses and jasmine. Along the path ran a garden wall, there also were a couple of stone benches and on one of the benches was the Moroi boy I literally ran into earlier. I walked over to him and sat down. "Hey, I never got your name earlier" I told him. He produced a smile. "Likewise, the names Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov" He said. "And you are?" "Allison Ozera" I told him as he leaned down to kiss the back of my hand. "I'm not supposed to hang around you, Christian said I couldn't" Adrian confessed. I was so shocked and was so mad at my cousin right now. "I never really pay attention to anything he says though" This made me laugh. "You would defy my cousin to hang out with me?" I wondered. "Why would I want to miss out on hanging out with someone as beautiful as you?" He asked. "That's a good point" I said as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear. Adrian stood up and swept me a gallant bow. "Would the lady like a tour of the entire Court?" He asked me in a very royal voice, as he held out a hand and I took it and stood up. "Show me everything" I replied.

**Adrian's P.O.V**

Allison Ozera is totally my kind of girl. I mean, I know I have only known her for one day but I think I love her. No, it can't be love but I think it might.

I showed Allison all there is to see at Court and even introduced her to the royal Moroi queen herself, Tatiana Ivashkov, my great-aunt. Allison was flustered at first but showed promise. Maybe I should invite her to dinner with my parents one night.

I ended the tour of the entire royal Moroi Court with my personal favourite. "A bar?" Allison asked, confused a little. We stood outside my favourite bar. "Yes, a bar. What's wrong with it?" I questioned, still holding her hand since I offered it before the tour. "Nothing. Why is this 'the grand finale'?" She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "Because, this isn't just a bar, it's a holiday. If Christian is out looking for you then he won't search for you in here" I told her calmly. "And he doesn't even know that you're with me". Hoping to reassure her, which didn't take long, I gave her my most winning smile. Finally, she smiled back and let me lead her inside. We got my booth at the far end of the room but close to the bar.

We both ordered our drinks, Allison got a martini and I got a gin and tonic. I was telling Allison about Court life and she laughed, I can't believe she thought I was funny, maybe it was the martini.

It was almost the Moroi night when we left the bar and I walked Allison back to her room. "Can we hang out again tomorrow?" Allison asked when she opened the door to her room. "Or do you have other plans?" I laughed gently. "No, I don't have plans, that I know of, so sure, we can hang out" I said and immediately Allison's eyes lit up. I can't actually believe that she would want to hang around me and I didn't use any tricks on her.

I was leaning against the wall near the door staring at the floor, then I looked over at Allison and she had fallen asleep on her bed. I smiled and walked over to her and grabbed the blanket that was on the end of the bed and draped it over her and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight Allison" I said quietly then left. I closed the door and turned around to find Christian behind him.

"What were you doing in my cousin's room?" he asked, a little curious. "I took her on a tour of the Court today and I was just walking her back to her room and she fell asleep" I said with a smile. Christian almost looked shocked. "What's in it for you, Ivashkov?" Christian asked coldly. "If you think I will just dump her when she gets boring then you clearly have underestimated me. I like your cousin, she thinks I'm funny" I replied. "Now, we can talk later because I am off to bed, got a big day to plan for". I started walking down the hallway when Christian came after me if we could hang out again tomorrow and I said yes" I told him. I think Christian was too shocked to answer cause he stopped walking but I continued on my way, trying to think of things me and Allison could do tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Reunited

**A/N: Hey! Here is Chapter 5 and this is probably my favourite chapter so far! I had a lot of fun trying to think of things to write and I really hope you like this chapter as well! Enjoy! Please R&R! Just to point out, all Adrian's clothes I borrowed from The Vampire Academy series.**

**Christian's P.O.V**

"I can't believe this" I said to Lissa as I placed back and forth. "How could she like Adrian? I just don't understand how this happened" I had gone to Lissa's room after my chat with Adrian. I don't think Lissa could believe anything because she had stayed quiet since I told her a few minutes ago. "Please say something" I begged her. Lissa was sitting on the couch in front of me as I paced. I sighed and quit pacing then went to sit down next to her. "Lissa?" I said a little worry in my voice. She turned her head to look at me. "I'm fine" She said at last. "Maybe he used spirit on her or something". A thought occurred to me that made me dismiss that. "Maybe but I think that maybe, just maybe, Adrian might like Allison as well" I said in a curious tone. "It's just a guess though".

It was getting late and Lissa suggested that I stay with her. I agreed because she was really quiet earlier and I wanted to find out what was wrong but after her silence, she never faltered after that so I let it go. "Lissa? Do you think it would be a great idea to spy on them tomorrow?" I asked her. Lissa started to open her mouth but I held up a hand to stop her. "I mean, so we can figure out what's going on and find a way to stop it". Lissa sighed. "How are we supposed to stop 'it' if we don't even know what 'it' is?" Lissa asked. "Let me sleep on it and I will answer you in the morning" I said as I lied down with Lissa in my arms and went to sleep.

**Allison's P.O.V**

I had just woken up when I heard knocking at my door. When I opened it, it was Adrian, he held up a paper bag and a cup. I smiled and let him in.

"You look terrible" Adrian said and to be honest, I felt terrible. "When was the last time you got any blood?" He was concerned for me which, I strangely found comforting. "I don't know" I said. "A couple of day's maybe". I sipped the hot chocolate that Adrian brought me and welcomed the warmth. I set it down and picked up the bag which had doughnuts with chocolate icing, my favourite. I gave Adrian another smile. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked curiously. "Well first, I will take you to the feeders but that's all you get to know" Adrian said smiling with anticipation. I overlooked Adrian. He wore dark jeans and a printed button-down shirt in shades of navy and turquoise that looked fantastic with his dark green eyes.

I told Adrian to wait outside my door while I got dressed. I had a quick shower which woke me up easily and threw together the perfect ensemble which was made up of a black knee-length dress with purple swirls, a pair of red ballet flats, my A necklace and I wore my shiny jet black hair down.

I met Adrian outside my door and he swept me a gallant bow and lead me outside.

**Christian's P.O.V**

I was in Lissa's room, trying to convince her that we should follow Allison and Adrian to see if there is anything to stop. "Christian, why don't we just let them sort it out" Lissa said slowly. I stared at her, eyes wide. She held up a hand before I could say anything. "Just listen. I know you want to stop Adrian from seeing Allison but I don't think it would help" Lissa had a point but I had try to stop them even without Lissa's help. "I am going to go for a walk, I will see you later" I said as I kissed her quickly then left.

**Adrian's P.O.V**

I hope Allison likes what I have planned today. We were at the feeders so Allison could get some blood, and she was looking better already.

We left the feeders about two minutes later and I was taking Allison to one of the Courts gardens, where I had set up a picnic for us. "Adrian, a picnic? How cliché" Allison laughed. I smiled. "Do you like it?" I asked. Allison nodded excitedly. We sat down on the green and white checked blanket and I opened the basket. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got a little of everything" I said and Allison just smiled. In the basket was a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, some sandwiches, a bottle of wine and two pieces of cake. "It all looks so delicious" Allison said with a hungry look in her eyes. "I will let you pick the first thing to eat" I said. Allison overlooked everything once more and then decided with a chocolate covered strawberry.

When we finished the picnic about an hour later and it was still early so I took Allison to her room. "What are we doing here?" She asked. "Pack a bag. We are going on a trip but I can't tell you where" I said sneakily.

**Allison's P.O.V**

A few hours later, we got off the plane and had landed in Las Vegas! "This is a little extreme, don't you think?" I asked Adrian. He smiled at me. "Of course not" He replied, as he lead me toward a hotel and casino called The Witching Hour.

**Christian's P.O.V**

"So, did you follow them?" Lissa asked when I entered her room. I shook my head. "I lost them after they boarded onto a plane" I answered. Lissa looked as shocked as I felt. "A plane?! To where?" Lissa tried to stutter out. "I don't know" I said as I sat down on the couch beside her.


End file.
